Painfully Imperfect
by verbal acuity
Summary: OshiAto, one-sided AtoTezu - Oshitari's tired of Atobe's obsession with Tezuka. He stops it his own way - oneshot. don't read this.


**Painfully Imperfect**  
by Collapse Overture  
Disclaimer: No. I should really just put a general disclaimer on my page.  
A/N: This pairing's growing on me. So I wrote it. XD Here ya go! Enjoi.

* * *

Atobe Keigo's obsession with Tezuka Kunimitsu had gone far past infatuation. At first, Oshitari realized, that Atobe had somewhat of a crush on Seigaku's captain. That was fine. Atobe would steal glances here and there of Tezuka and be done with it. Nothing to worry about. But then it had gotten a bit excessive, and all the narcissist would think about, would _talk _about, would be his infatuation with Tezuka and how they were utterly meant to be together. _Perfect_ for each other. And the tensai was sick of it.

Hyoutei's captain was on the rampage (after having just returned from the Tezuka Residence and being turned down), and ranting and raving on the phone with the blue-haired boy about how what Tezuka had said and done wasn't right - 'How could he turn Ore-sama down,' he had said exasperatedly, Oshitari noted, rubbing his temples. This was enough. Someone needed to make Atobe realize that there was more to the world than the stoic captain...and it might as well have been Oshitari Yuushi.

Without a further word - he found it useless to even bother talking when his captain got like this - Oshitari hung up the phone and summoned his limousine driver to accompany and escort him to the Atobe Mansion. He couldn't care less about the face he knew the silver-haired boy was casting the phone (he could envision it anyway. 'He hung up on Ore-sama. How rude. Ore-sama will reprimand him for that when he sees him') - he'd be there in not even five minutes flat, thanks to his driver. It was a specific 'Shut Atobe up' emergency. Atobe Keigo _needed_ to be silenced. It was for Tezuka's, Hyoutei's, Oshitari's, and _his own_ good. That was that.

* * *

He rung the door(or rather, gate)bell and awaited them to let him in. He had been told to go to Keigo-sama's room and knock before entering, but he didn't bother. He let himself in immediately and was given the most angry glare he'd seen from his captain in all the time he'd known him. Atobe hadn't even been shocked that the tensai had appeared - or let himself in, for that matter. He just seemed royally pissed. "You hung up on Ore-sama," were his first words to Oshitari before he crossed his arms in a elegant fashion. The bespectacled boy sighed.

"Yes. I hung up on you. You wouldn't shut up, Atobe." The words pierced right through the 'King of Tennis,' and he gave another sigh. It was now or never. He had to somehow make Atobe shut up, and shut down, and it had to be now before anything bad would happen to either Atobe...or the object of his affections (or obsession, whichever comes first). "What's so great about Tezuka Kunimitsu, ah?" he asked, placing his hand on his hip and awaiting and answer. That, for now, was the only way to start, unfortunately. Atobe smirked.

"Well, because he's the only one perfect enough for -"

Oshitari cut him off. "Perfect enough for, what? You? Atobe, you are far from perfect. Think about it. Tezuka is more perfect than you." That was what got the captain to remain quiet and listen. He knew that if he had just left it at, 'you are far from perfect,' Atobe would have started ranting again. But he had mentioned Tezuka...and that was enough to keep the elegant man quiet. For the moment. "Now. What _really_ is so great about Tezuka?"

Atobe stilled and thought for a moment. Oshitari smirked as 'Ore-sama''s face faltered. Slowly, both he and Tezuka Kunimitsu were breaking Atobe Keigo - and that was only by calling him imperfect. In the time Atobe had been quiet and in thought, the tensai realized, was when his captain had lost all he had. Looking back towards Oshitari, Atobe spoke softly, quietly. "Tezuka's...really more perfect than Ore-sama?" he asked, finally breaking the silence, and this time, it was Oshitari's expression that faltered. He had nothing to say back to him. "If Tezuka's more perfect, then...that's what's so great about him," he finished, eyes hard and looking right through his most prized teammate.

That was it. Oshitari had had enough. He couldn't listen to Atobe's rants about Tezuka. He couldn't listen to Atobe lose himself over his most famed rival. This was the last that he wanted to even _hear_ about Tezuka Kunimitsu outside of a tennis subject, or a match. Oshitari Yuushi was done listening.

"Atobe," he growled, removing his hand from his hip. "That is enough." If he was Sanada, he would have yelled 'TARUNDORU' and slapped the silver-haired singles player on the face. But he wasn't Sanada...and he didn't normally slap people (or raise his voice, for that matter). He quickly made his way to the bed that Atobe was now calmly sitting on and pressed him down onto his back on the mattress. Before the other could say or do anything in complaint, the blue-haired boy had his lips pressed to the other's, effectively _literally_ silencing him. Softly, slowly, he tugged off his captain's shirt, as well as any piece of clothing that hid that perfect body, and claimed Atobe Keigo all for himself. After this, he swore to God, if he ever heard anything about Tezuka Kunimitsu, he'd be the one making them _both_ painfully imperfect.

* * *

**Reviews are lovely.**


End file.
